Bleach Fiction:  It Takes Two
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Prompt: For the BDSM Bleach prompt - Sounding.  Warnings: Use of medical paraphernalia.  Chracters are property of Tito Kubo.


Title: It Takes Two

Rating: Adult/Mature/NC-17

Prompt: For the BDSM Bleach prompt - Sounding.

Warnings: Use of medical paraphernalia

Shuuhei's body quivered as he slowly pushed the slender metal rod down into his cock. The slide of slick and cool teasing metal made his body tense and his skin prickle with sensation as the weight eased down with the aid of gravity.

He let his eyes drop, but not close as he needed to watch what he was doing, even as tit made the sensation's all the more intense as the sound disappeared inside him. His gloved hands rubbed at his shaft as he held himself steady, that feel of pressure inside his shaft almost like the sweet tension before orgasm.

He had waited so long to find some time to do this.

Shuuhei had been sounding for many years, it was a pleasure he and he previous partner, Kensei, enjoyed but it wasn't something he had tried with Kira.

He'd waited and wanted and finally he'd broken – unable to deny the need for this feeling.

Shuuhei wasn't sure Kira was ready for this little kink. It had taken him a long time to get the blond used to his touch, his ardent gaze and his domineering nature. They had experimented, sure but not to this level. Sounding yourself and allowing someone else to sound you was an intimate experience that could only be done with a great deal of trust.

It wasn't that Shuuhei didn't trust Kira, he did and he would let him do anything to him. But he wasn't sure his lover wanted to dominate him in thi9s way, he didn't know if Kira would understand that every now and then even he needed someone else to be in control.

Doing this to himself was unbelievably pleasurable, the feel of cool metal, the weight as the tip pressed against prostrate and the feel of the balled end as it pressed at the edges of his hole, lightly depressing the sensitive tissue of his crown.

But the pleasure of having this done by someone you loved someone you trusted was ten times more intense. It was the intensity of emotion and sensation combined that drove Shuuhei into sweet subspace.

Shuuhei promised himself that one day he would ask Kira to do this with him, to experience this with him. But he was certain that his lover wasn't ready yet.

He slowly withdrew the first gauge of Van Buren sound, placing it on the sterile tray beside him it was as he was slowly inserting the next gauge that he heard a creak the soft sound of Kira's voice coming from the hallway.

Kira walked through the house calling Shuuhei's name, knowing the man had the day off today and was planning on spending a few hours lazing about. When he hadn't found him downstairs, depositing the bunch of Stargazer lilies in a temporary home in a glass vase by the sink he headed upstairs to search for his elusive lover.

He called out softly and was met with silence, before a quiet creak sounded from the bedroom. He walked quietly, wondering if perhaps Shuuhei had gone out after all and the house was just shifting. Shuuhei would have replied if he was home and Kira cursed inside that he'd taken the afternoon off to spend with the man and then not been able to find him. He sighed softly and continued to head for their bedroom.

Though Kira still had his own place he was around Shuuhei's enough that it was theirs now not just his. Kira was still adjusting to his own independence and they had agreed that separate living spaces for a little while would help Kira cultivate that as he missed so much in the years between College and now.

His finger's wrapped around the cool metal door knob, twisting and pushing it open slowly, planning on checking to make sure Shuuhei wasn't in the little ensuite bathroom and just hadn't heard him calling.

He into the room and stopped, hand clenching on the door knob, eyes wide and mouth agape as he spotted his lover on the bed. Now that wasn't such a bad thing considering Shuuhei was naked to his gaze, all lean muscle, striking ink and precisely placed piercings. It was what Shuuhei was doing and the look of surprised guilt that adorned his face that had Kira feeling heat rise in his cheeks, before he stepped back and closed the door.

He heard Shuuhei call his name but knew only too well that you couldn't rush pulling sounds out of the body. So Shuuhei wasn't going anywhere and Kira felt irritation tickle in his belly. Resolve and heat flooding him with need a purpose.

He strode into the large bathroom, ignoring everything but the rectangular sink and the bar of cherry scented soap. He scrubbed his hands almost violently, turning the slightly chapped skin even redder, before scrutinizing them for any remnants of dirt.

When that compulsion was satisfied his strode out of the bathroom, down the cream and tan decorated hallway and back to the door that his lover was hiding behind.

He pushed the door open wide and caught Shuuhei fumbling to tidy things away, even as he lay sprawled on the bed, leg's spread wide for balance, hands still covered by sterile gloves, sound almost out of his flaccid length.

Kira arched a brow that was half hidden behind his thick fringe, but walked forward, crawling up on the bed and reaching for the box of sterile gloves. He snapped one on each hand, checking to ensure they hadn't split with his slightly rough treatment before turning a dark glare at Shuuhei. He could see the other man was surprised, normally tightly controlled emotions were an open book to him at present.

Shuuhei's lips were parted, eyes wide in confusion, hands completely still.

Kira slowly pulled the delicate metal sound from Shuuhei's grasp, depositing it on the blue sterile cloth covering the tray of variously gauged implements. He then captured both of his lover's wrists, with no protest from Shuuhei, and slammed them none to gently up by the headboard.

Kira was more than a little annoyed with the other man and though expressing these emotion's so openly was new to him it was also exciting and nice to be able to act out at times.

"Keep them there." He growled softly, nipping at Shuuhei's lower lip, making the other man shake himself, mouth closing.

"Izuru."

Kira shook his head, eyes capturing and burning into dark umber coloured ones.

"Do you trust me?"

Kira watched as Shuuhei's brow furrowed, creating a deep furrow between his brows, but it didn't stop Shuuhei from responding to his question with upmost sincerity.

"Absolutely."

Kira felt his hackles settled, the heat of annoyance that had flooded him settling to a steady hum that was more latent adrenaline than anger. He sighed softly, eyes closing and opening as he took a soothing breath.

"Good."

With that said Kira set to work. The resolve to show Shuuhei that he could trust, that he was worthy of his trust and imperative tug in his heart.

His hands were steady as they collected the next gauge of sound; his gloved finger's closing over the tube of medical grade slick and applying it along the shiny surface. He rubbed it thoroughly to make sure he'd covered every surface that would slide inside his lover's body. He knew only too well what it was like to have something that wasn't prepared properly enter his body.

"Izuru, what are you doing?"

Kira glanced up into Shuuhei's slightly bewildered face and gave the other man a small smile.

"Showing you. Now shut up."

Kira was amused at the way Shuuhei's teeth clicked as his mouth closed, he could see the man visibly relaxing, easing back against the cushions and Kira felt a frisson of pleasure trickle through hi like fresh glacier water, crisp, cool and new.

He let his gaze drift down over sleekly defined muscles; the curve of a detailed tribal tattoo that swirled over Shuuhei's hip and curled around the base of his cock. He watched as Shuuhei's flaccid length twitched minutely with his heartbeat and knew that the other man wouldn't stay soft for long. How could he, Kira couldn't?

Kira could feel his cock growing harder; pressing at the tan cotton of his uniform pants, need was coalescing in his stomach, his pulse tapping a delightful rhythm at throat and wrist. His body was growing slowly more attuned to his lover's and Kira wouldn't ever say he didn't like it.

He carefully took hold of Shuuhei's cock; make sure to angling it just right, without brushing the piercing that slipped from one side of his shaft to the other. He knew that even the lightest touch from him would set Shuuhei's body to rising and he wanted to give Shuuhei something first.

The man had obviously been craving this, enough so that he had hidden it from him and though that upset Kira he couldn't blame Shuuhei either. The relationship he had been in before Shuu wasn't a healthy one, he was still Adjusting, changing and growing into himself. But he wanted to be able to share these things with his lover and he was angry that Shuuhei felt he wasn't ready, that he couldn't ask him for something as deeply intimate as this.

He let the tip of the sound rest at Shuuhei's opening, eyes glancing up as he spoke softly, "Ready Shuu?"

Kira could see the tension leave Shuuhei's body at the quiet use of his nickname, a warm smile curling his lips as he nodded his affirmation, voice rough, "Yeah."

Kira returned the warm smile with a small one of his own before letting the sound run carefully through his fingers, watching gravity and the weight of the instrument pull it down into Shuuhei's body. He watched in fascination as it slid deeper and deeper, he carefully angled Shuuhei's cock to accommodate its rigid form and smiled at the soft groan that escaped Shuuhei's lips when the sound settled inside, just the tip denting the head of his cock.

Kira wet his lips, his cock throbbing at the sight of Shuuhei's cock filled with metal, his own echoing the memory of it. He wanted it too, he knew it would be different with Shuuhei, knew that the other man would do it with the gentlest hands and always ensure his comfort.

Kira never realised his lover's cock even as he arched over the man, the loose shirt trailing over the taut peeks of Shuuhei's erect nipples. Kira murmured softly against Shuuhei's parted lips, enjoying the light puffs of air slipping free, "Feel good love?"

Kira watched dark lashes flutter, the flicker of lid's as they tried to open but couldn't as Shuuhei's deep voice hummed affirmation. "Izuru…."

Kira smiled and placed gently nips, kisses and the lightest suckling pressure to Shuuhei's mouth, drawing soft moans and needy whines from the man.

Kira knew exactly where Shuuhei was, that sweet, infinite subspace that he himself received from his lover. He purred and trailed gently touches across Shuuhei's skin; a lone finger tapping very gently on the end of the sound, squeezing sweet little mews of pleasure from Shuuhei's parted lips.

It was as Kira reached a nipple and laved the sweat dampened surface with his tongue, rolling the puckered bud between his lips deftly that he heard it. He stopped, confused for a moment before he heard it again, the quietest whisper of sound that was almost unintelligible. He lifted himself, always mindful of Shuuhei's sound filled cock to stroke his scarred cheek.

"Shuu, you alright."

He waited for a moment and there it was again, he could read Shuuhei's lips from her and felt his heart lodge somewhere in his throat as his pulse thudded hard and heavy in his chest, wrist and cock.

"Master….please."

Kira's felt his whole body react to Shuuhei's words, need coursing almost violently through him, to take to possess. It was so new and different that he wasn't certain what to do with all the feelings, emotions and sensations it caused but he would deal. He would give his lover, his partner anything and everything he needed - including this new need for him to be dominant.

Kira didn't know how to be a dominant, it was never a position he'd had before but he drew on his experience with Shuuhei, blocking out the memories that tried to steal the beauty and newness away from this moment they were sharing.

He shifted away then to a soft whine from Shuuhei and he murmured softly, quiet unintelligeable things that seemed to ease his lover. He watched as the muscles of Shuuhei's arms twitched, as though he wished to move them but wouldn't – just as Kira had told him.

Kira smiled, crooning softly, "That's good Shuu. Stay right there for me."

Kira leant in and ran his tongue over taut nipples, watching them furl tighter still, before trailing lower, over the dip and rise of toned abdominals, the well of Shuuhei's belly button and to the clean planes of his sex.

He kissed along up from stem to tip of Shuuhei's cock, careful to avoid his piercings. Before he stopped, the sounds falling from Shuuhei's mouth growing more desperate and needy at the loss of his breath and lips over sensitised skin.

"Shhh, love."

Kira gently tapped the sound as he crooned softly, drawing a deep moan from Shuuhei. He grasped the tip of the sound and gently and carefully withdrew it, feeling Shuuhei's pulse beating just under his skin. It wouldn't be long before they wouldn't have been able to remove the sound safely.

As soon as the tip of the metal rod was free Shuuhei let out a whine and Kira didn't hesitate to drop the rod on the tray and gently kiss and lick at Shuuhei's crown, running his hot tongue over the slowly stiffening shaft, feeling it swell in his hands as he suckled and lapped at the precome mixed with slick that dribbled from his hole.

Kira's fingers didn't remain idle, one hand was still liberally coated with slick and he put it to good use, reaching low and running a finger along Shuuhei's cleft, testing to see how his lover would react. When Shuuhei's back arched and he almost choked on his cock he sighed inwardly, lips squeezing, his free hand guiding Shuuhei's hips back to the bed as his lubed fingers parted tightly muscled ass cheeks. He ran a finger over the puckered entrance, finding that Shuuhei seemed to be enjoying the texture of his gloves as he moaned and begged for more.

The man was a sight to behold.

Sweat slicked skin glistened, cheeks pinked, lips parted on moans and whines of need, begging for Master's touch. It made Kira feel light headed, powerful and possessive. He slid a finger inside his lover to find his hole looser than he'd thought it would be. It seemed to him at least that Shuuhei had been indulging in a few interesting little pass times in his absence and Kira found himself growling softly under his breath, the vibrations shivering along Shuuhei's cock and making the brunet groan hungrily.

He inserted a second finger easily, liberally coating his lover's inner walls with slick, before skating across the slightly rougher textured skin over his prostate. It had been difficult to feel for it with the gloves on but Kira knew Shuuhei's' body pretty well. They had experimented with him finger fucking Shuuhei before and he had made a point to memorise it's placement in Shuuhei's body.

When he deemed Shuuhei was ready, his cock stiff and throbbing between his lips he slid free with a quiet pop that made Shuuhei sigh, eyelids lifting to stare down at him.

"Izuru…"

Kira gave the prone man a stern look as he unzipped his trousers, slipping his hand inside to shift his boxers out of the way. Yes it was uncomfortable but he wanted Shuuhei, he'd never wanted to be buried inside him as badly as he did right now.

"You've been a bad boy, Shuu."

Shuuhei frowned, eyes still hazy.

"Izu…nahhh… Master!"

Kira's hands had stroked Shuuhei's cock hard and fast, purposefully rubbing the piercing in Shuuhei's shaft, shifting it subtly.

"Better."

He watched his lover pant as his pulled his cock free of its confines, sighing softly at the feel of cool air on his weeping cock. Kira knew he wouldn't last as soon as he got inside Shuuhei's tight heat. It would be his first time fucking another man in this way and his balls were already drawn tight to his body, need a weight behind his cock begging to be released.

But Kira could see that Shuuhei was close to, his shaft throbbed under his fingers, balls tight, asshole clenching. This would be swift but so satisfying for them both – and maybe – another day they'd try this again.

Kira reached up and stroked his slightly cleaner hand through dark, slightly sweaty spikes.

"Ready Shuu."

Shuuhei moaned and Kira grinned before a soft plea fell from Shuuhei's parted lips, "Fuck me, please!"

Kira didn't speak, holding himself together as best possible after the heartfelt and needy words from Shuuhei.

He guided himself forward, fingers holding ~Shuuhei's cheeks apart. He rubbed his cock against the puckered opening and moaned at the touch of flesh on flesh. AS his pushed forward he couldn't help but murmur Shuuhei's name. His cock was engulfed in tight, slick heat and he felt his eyes roll back in his head even as dual moans slipped from them both.

"Oh god, Christ Izuru!"

Kira shifted, the need to move a voracious desire trying to piston his hips forward. HE squeezed Shuuhei's ass as he slid in further, it was torturous but so deliciously sinful. Kira knew words were spilling from his mouth but he couldn't tell what and he didn't care. Here and now he was sinking into that sweet space in his mind that he thought he could only find when Shuuhei took him.

He heard Shuuhei's pleading from a distance as he moaned and begged for Master to move and Kira couldn't refuse, didn't want to.

His hips rolled and he whined at the sweet friction, the way Shuuhei's body hugged his own, the sweet heat surrounding his most intimate flesh.

"Shuu… God please I can't…. 

Kira was so close he could feel his body furling tighter and tighter, that white oblivion just a step away."

He felt Shuuhei shift beneath him and Kira grabbed onto his thick shaft making the brunet arch and babble mindlessly.

"So close…please…fuck...nagggh….. Master!"

Kira's hips snapped forward, starting a brutal pace as his hand pumped Shuuhei's cock, gloved thumb dragging over the sensitive tip and digging in to the weeping slit.

His balls tightened, cock throbbed and his back arched as he surged over that cliff and into oblivion. He could feel Shuuhei's body tightening, almost convulsing beneath him and he moaned deep and long, his own body spitting out thick rivulets of come inside his lover's channel.

He collapsed forwards, not caring about the clothes' he still wore or the mess they'd get into. Kira wanted to be closer still; he wanted to be lodged inside Shuuhei and snuggled up on top of him too.

Kira's eyes opened slowly as the chest beneath his cheek vibrated softly, a deep bass filling the room with soft laughter.

"Guess you found me out, Izuru."

Kira struggled to twist and get his hands underneath him, looking up into a completely debauched looking Shuuhei. He nodded slowly eyes tracing ever delicious ruffle, sweaty muscle, and come stained skin.

"I'm glad."

Kira's brow furrowed and he arched a brow at the brunet before speaking softly, "You don't mind?"

He watched as Shuuhei's face grew serious, lips thinning.

"Never. You are mine Izuru…"

Kira went to speak but his lips were covered by a glove covered hand.

"And I am yours."

Kira sighed, a small smile curving his lips as he gave his lover a mischievous glance, "That means I get to play with your ass, ne?"

Kira's lips twisted into a grin as Shuuhei's laughter erupted into the small room.

"Yes love – after I've had my way with you and we've cleaned up."

Kira's nose scrunched up at that last.

"You made the mess."

He watched as Shuuhei's eyelids drooped, that predatory smile curling his lips that made nerves and pleasure flutter in Kira's stomach.

Shuuhei purred as he pulled him closer, their lips brushing as he spoke, "It's my turn now pet."

Kira shivered all over at the sultry tone, unable to resist the pull of words, "Yes, Master."


End file.
